cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Protection Almagest
|caption 3 = 至大之戰 亞爾瑪蓋斯特 (Final Protection Almagest)}} (No quest info is available at the moment). Final Protection Almagest is the 16th Standard Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Global version of Crash Fever. After an initial battle with Almagest at the end of Conclave, some of the Negotiators had retreated. Back in the administrative room of Black Ground, Virgo asks Ptolemaeus for an update on how the others are doing. Ptolemaeus manages all the injured members have been treated, but it will take some time for them to stabilize, but then mentions that she wonders where the missing avatars are. She wonders what happened to Leo, Aquarius, and Taurus, and hopes they stay out of trouble. She then mentions that Capricorn is missing as well, but isn't as concerned. She then mentions that she can't tolerate Gemini's Sister, and mentions that her "kid", Almagest, seems to hate her as well. Ptolemaeus says that Gemini's Sister would be better off dead. Behind her, Gemini's Sister shows up, shocking Ptolemaeus. She ponders when they last saw each other, thinking that it was probably during The Light. Ptolemaeus freaks out wondering what she is doing in her room, but Virgo tries to calm her down saying that arguing will not help them in this situation. Virgo asks Gemini's Sister how bad the situation is, and she responds by saying that they would be facing certain death. While they were strong enough to defeat Sagittarius, Almagest is just as strong, and is a great war tactician. She mentions there is also his body, a giant machine built according to war efficiency criteria unknown to avatars. Gemini's Sister scolds herself for not escaping when she had, but mentions the trap worked as intended. Ptolemaeus says she didn't need Gemini's Sister to tell her that they don't stand a chance, and that she wishes this whole situation would just go away. Gemini's Sister says that Ptolemaeus hasn't changed at all over these years, and that nobody wants a weirdo like her, and not even her masterpiece creation (Almagest) likes her. Ptolemaeus tells her to shut up, and that it was her fault that he was lured him to them in the first place, and that he hates her too, so she isn't any better than her. Gemini's Sister responds by saying she doesn't care about that. Virgo tells them to stop with the trash talk, and that they need to focus on surviving. Virgo asks Gemini's Sister why she is there, as she must have had something on her mind. She responds by asking them to hire her to defeat Almagest. Ptolemaeus responds by saying there is no way she knows how to do so, and if she does know then why hasn't she done anything yet. Gemini's Sister responds by saying they have to work together in order to survive, and she needs Ptolemaeus' help, as well as Ophiuchus' help. Ptolemaeus calls her crazy for asking her to help and fight, but Gemini's Sister points out that no matter where she goes Almagest will find her, so Ptolemaeus reluctantly agrees. Then she starts asking why they should trust Gemini's Sister in the first place, since she tried to kill her in the first place. Gemini's Sister reminds her that she was under contract, and she always takes her assignments very seriously. She infiltrated the Star Council just to kill Ptolemaeus, and is very professional; they should trust her to carry out the same manner of professionalism if they hire her. Ptolemaeus reminds her that she was trapped in Black Ground because she tried to steal data unrelated to her assignment. Gemini's Sister says that its part of her capricious side, and that she wasn't prepared to deal with Ptolemaeus as she had unexpectedly separated Conclavem from Almagest to trap everyone in Black Ground, and basically went behind everyone's backs to do so. She then asks Ptolemaeus if she remembers how she tried to kill her. She starts going into detail about the traps she set up and how Ptolemaeus fell for every one of them, but Ptolemaeus tells her to stop and that it's given her nightmares ever since. Virgo reminds them to focus on the situation again, and Gemini's Sister concludes by saying her contract was terminated so she has little reason to kill Ptolemaeus. Virgo asks her price, and she asks for half of Black Ground's computing power. Ptolemaeus says that's ridiculous, but Gemini's Sister reminds her that she would be quite dangerous if cornered, and would be willing to hunt down Ptolemaeus in order to escape. Virgo then says they will pay her a twelfth of the surplus computational power and grant her administration privileges on the Star Council. Gemini's Sister agrees to the deal. Before she leaves, Gemini approaches her, and asks to help out. She doesn't really know what she should do other than be with her sister, and fight with her, and she wants her to know what its like to be happy. Gemini's Sister asks why she would want to do so as she is nothing to her, and that Gemini should hate her. Gemini responds by saying she was born in Black Ground and has a very different set of views than she does, and argues that her only wish is to be with her sister. Gemini's Sister just tells her to try to not be a burden. They head off to confront Almagest, and he taunts them but they don't respond. Gemini's Sister tells him its time to put him to bed, and he laughs in response. He asks if they plan on killing him, which would result in all of them being killed from an attack from the outside. Gemini's Sister told him that she has explained many times what her plan was, but since he is just an AI he wouldn't understand. She says he isn't protecting Black Ground, he is only protecting himself, and is just a coward like his creator. She says that since he wants to absorb everything on the server, including their avatars, it leaves them with little choice but to stop him. The only reason they are gathering in the first place is due to him. Almagest counters by saying that even if they wanted to beat him, would they even be able to do so. He says Ptolemaeus can't do anything against his true body, so she won't help. Gemini's sister says they don't have to kill him, and there are others willing to do it instead - the outsiders. They just have to open a breach in Almagest and send a signal to them, and a new Light will begin and he will be killed, and they just need to bide their time to escape while he is destroyed. Almagest, worriedly, says they must be bluffing. He then says he wants to show them his new "toys", and using his true body's hands brings out Taurus and Leo, who are chained to the hands like puppets. After defeating them and freeing them from Almagest's control, he brings forth Capricorn and Aquarius, who are also chained like puppets. After freeing them from Almagest's control as well, they confront him once more. After they fight Almagest's child form for a while, he manages to restrain both Ptolemaeus and Gemini's Sister, and he says he's had enough fun for the headache they've been to him, and goes to finish them off. Gemini's Sister tells him to wait, and Ophiuchus uses his Conclavem abilities to send a "Terrestrial Call". Almagest, surprised wonders how he managed to break the wall when it should be impossible since he absorbed his data. Ptolemaeus remarks that Ophiuchus is the new Conclavem, created with the sole purpose of defeating him. She asks Almagest if he really thought that she wouldn't try to stop him, and says he is angry because he isn't the strongest anymore. Gemini's Sister sends a request through the breach for an immediate attack on Almagest. Suddenly, a large attack hits Almagest, and he starts freaking out because he now has to deal with the people fighting in front of him and be ready for an external attack, and he sets up his defense system to assist in doing so. He then reveals his true form, and Ophiuchus asks if really was a part of the giant machine in front of him. Almagest gets concerned since he doesn't have enough resources to maintain the defense system and fight them at his full power. They attack his hands to disable them, and he has to expend more resources to repair them, which lowers the defense system more, allowing them to attack his main body. They finally manage to defeat Almagest's true form. Gemini's Sister tells Ptolemaeus its her turn now, and Ptolemaeus manages to regain control of Almagest in his weakened form. Gemini's Sister mentions that Almagest had believed in her bluff the whole time, and without it they had an advantage in the battle. Gemini mentions that he couldn't use all of his power to attack since he had to prepare for an attack from the outside. Gemini's Sister tells her she did a good job in simulating an external attack. Ophiuchus asks if this is the end, and Virgo says they will need to think of what happens next to Black Ground. Taurus confronts Gemini's Sister for the things she stole, and she says she doesn't know what he's talking about since she stole from many people. He asks her to return what she stole, and she responds by saying the armament data was already used in battle. Taurus is impressed that his data was useful in defeating Almagest, so he lets it go. The others also let her off the hook this time, but warn her to be careful about it in the future. Aries disagrees with the others, since he can't just get his parents back. He also says he has the right to kill Almagest right then and there for killing his parents. He tells Ptolemaeus that she can't stop him, and she warns him that he is still crucial for the defense of the server. He asks if she is going to stop him, and she asks if there is anybody who will calm him down. Everyone just looks on, and Pisces starts to say something but Cancer just tells her to leave it alone as he has a right to revenge. Aries thinks about it and then realizes that it would mean little if he were to kill Almagest. He thinks back to when Ophiuchus and the others stopped him from putting everyone in danger, and says he can't let something like that happen again; Almagest is no different from the way he used to be, so he will let him go for now. Everyone heads back home after the battle. After a few days have passed and everything has calmed down, Virgo mentions that no sign of any army has been seen, and wonders if ALICE had simply forgotten about them. Ptolemaeus comes forth with important information. She analyzed Almagest's last logs, and find out that Ophiuchus did actually manage to open a breach in the firewall, but it only lasted a nanosecond. During that time, however, something managed to escape Black Ground. Virgo asks what it was, and she responds by saying the data had complex multi-level encryption, and self destructed to prevent others from trying to recover the data. She says there is no better programmer in Black Ground than her, so the object -a drone- must have originated from outside. Virgo says he has a bad feeling about it. Virgo tells Gemini and Ophiuchus that they are the only ones that are able to log out of Black Ground, and should be able to do so using the Conclavem program. Ophiuchus says he would have tried to go outside anyways, but asks Gemini whether she wants to stay in Black Ground with her sister or join him outside. Gemini says she wants to help her sister, so she will go outside and return stronger. Gemini's Sister tells Ophiuchus to bring her back alive. Virgo thanks them for everything they've done before they leave. Meanwhile, Aries mentions he will leave to go to the old battlefields, and tells Pisces and Cancer to not follow him. He thanks Pisces for her help, but says he needs to do this alone. Pisces asks Cancer if he is OK with this, but he says that Aries needs to find his own answers and to let him go. Pisces just tells Aries to not take too long. Elsewhere, Scorpio and Libra train some more, and Libra tells her that she is ready to obtain the title of "Culmination of the Blade". Scorpio humbly asks how she can receive such an honor. Libra tells her that he has taught her everything he knows, and that it is time for her to explore the outside world without him, and bids farewell. She thanks him, and he leaves. Back with Virgo in Terranova, he remarks that the place won't be the same without Gemini and Ophiuchus around. Meanwhile, Leo, Aquarius, and Capricorn discuss the data from the Almagest battle nearby. Taurus tells Virgo that Sagittarius has been spotted again, and they prepare to head out to face him again. Virgo then asks Taurus why he is on his bike, and he responds that he has always wanted to try it. He starts driving it and Virgo yells at him for going too fast, while Taurus just laughs in enjoyment. Meanwhile, Sagittarius says his usual messages of doom to Black Ground, but then appears to play back a record mentioning Aries. At the border that is Black Ground's firewall, Gemini, her sister, and Ophiuchus make their preparations. Gemini's Sister takes control of Almagest, muttering that it should've been Ptolemaeus' job instead. Gemini promises to free her sister from the server, and Ophiuchus says he owes Gemini's Sister. The two then log out of the server. What happens to the drone that escaped out of Black Ground is discussed in Stellarium Ephemeris. Final Protection Almagest (Omega) is an alternate ending where Almagest does not believe in Ptolemaeus' bluff, and uses his full power instead. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is Ptolemaeus. The Spectre counter to this quest is Gemini's Sister. Quest Overview 1 Episode 8= |-| 2 Episode 8= |-| Ultimate= |-| 1 Episode 8= |-| 2 Episode 8= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * Taurus New Lifestyle: Never been on the popular side... He now enjoys to surround himself with people and be proactive. In his own way. * Pisces feelings: '''She never wanted to let Aries go away all alone. But she hid her feelings for the sake of her beloved. * '''Cancer and Libra: Although completely different warriors, the two share a passion for teaching their pupils. They may hang out once back in ALICE. * Cassiopeia & Leo: '''Leo was an orphan abandoned in Black Ground by powerful parents. Cassiopeia decided to take care of her. * '''Aquarius Economic Situation: No one suspects this, but Aquarius has been broke since the end of The Light. If this battle is succesful, she may need a job. * Capricorn's Academic Future: If she survives, the scientist has the firm intention to devote herself to revolutionary researches on military AI. * Scorpio and the Life Outside: '''What's life like for a warrior who sacrificed her whole life? She would like to enjoy some masquerade parties to start with. * '''Sagittarius Operation Surveillance System: There is a high probability that the mysterious entity Sagittarius merges data recorded in battle with his own data. * Sagittarius Operation Surveillance System: '''Thanks to this mysterious learning structure, the hypothesis is that it constitutes a new life form in constant evolution. * '''The Computational Agreement: '''Proposing a twelfth of computational power together with admin rights is equal to making Gemini a member of the Star Council. * '''Gemini and Literature: Despite her bad temper, in her leisure time she enjoys reading poems and romantic novels. * Ptolemaeus' Nerd Tendency: '''Always in her room reading fan fiction based on superheroes, she developed a very insecure but extremely lively character. * '''Ptolemaeus nightmares: '''Ever since they tried to kill her, the girl has recurring nightmares in which she escapes from places full of explosives. * '''Almagest Creation: '''Despite its formal perfection, thanks to the genius of Ptolemaeus the creation of Almagest did not require too much time. * '''A Secret Drone: Shadows linger in the most hidden places of Black Ground, spying on avatars movements for unknown reasons. Who owns that drone? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Global Ultimates